Scented Candles
by Constellation Temptation
Summary: Transcendence Au. When the demon Canella mistakes her obsession for power as a love for Alcor the Dream Weaver (a.k.a Dipper Pines) She begins to stalk him and send strange gifts to his address ("Is that an ACTUAL HEART she sent me?") Nothing ever goes according to plan in Gravity Falls though, and this sure as hell wont be an exception
1. Prologue

**AN: Sorry for walking off the face of the earth! I am finally back! And no, I didn't die! So as proof that I am still alive, have this new story! Set in the Transcendence Au! Enjoy, and plz leave a review.**

The first time Canella saw him, it was at a summoning. A cult was trying to bind her to them, using a virgin's blood to summon her. If not for his interference, she would have been bound to a group of worthless fools who would only use her for petty, selfish wants of theirs. Of course, he only came because the blood used for the summoning was his sister's, but she felt obligated to him, like she owed him for indirectly helping her.

She felt a strong surge of energy. It filled her up and made her feel powerful, as if she could do anything she ever wanted. It made her feel a sick glee, a happiness she rarely experienced. But it died down to a small flicker the moment he left with his sibling. What was that, what did she feel? What was the surge of power? One thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to feel it again. Was this that one emotion... what did the humans call it? Love?

Love... It was a strange word, yet it was the only word she could think of to describe what she felt. What exactly was love anyway? Canella thought for a moment.

_Perhaps it means obsession. _She mused. _Love and obsession, they are, after all, quite the same thing._

Yes, this obsession must be love. There was no other explanation. That's what she would call her obsession. She wanted that power, she liked the power. She _craved _the power. So, that must mean that she loved it. And so that meant that she loved the source of the energy she felt. So therefore, she loved him.

Canella loved Alcor. Yes, that sounded right. And she would not quit until he "Loved" her back. After all, that's what it was she was feeling towards the power, and him, the source of it. She would have the power, she would have Alcor.

Of course, demons did not have the capacity to love, with the exception of Alcor, but that was entirely due to his human soul. And Canella had mistaken her obsession and craving for power as the feeling of love. And thus began her crush on the great and powerful Dream Bender.


	2. Letters to My Dearest

"Alcor was tired of receiving scented candles in the mail. Sure, these ones were homemade by the biggest candle expert to ever exist ever, but they still were scented. And of all things, they were cinnamon scented.

"Aw! Someones got a secret admirer!" Mizar squealed, looking over his shoulder to read the letter that came with the scented nightmares.

"Not as much of a secret as you might think." the dream demon grumbled, placing the note on the nearby coffee table.

"It's obviously Canella. There are a few scorch markes on the paper, and what other demon has a thing for scented candles?"

"Who's Canella?" Mizar asked, tilting her head slightly. Had he not told her about Canella yet? Well, he had no reason to bring her up in conversation, and it's not like it was important for his sister to know anyway. Dipper let out a small sigh.

"She's another demon." He thought for a moment. "A Cinnamon Candle demon." he added as an after thought. Mabel squealed.

"There''s a Cinnamon Candle demon? And she likes you!?"

"Well, according to the letters, yeah, I guess she does." he answered, shrugging. Alcor's twin then burst into an all out laughing fit.

"What! What's so funny?" Dipper asked, his voice cracking slightly.

"It- it's just that-" she said between laughter, "Of all the other demons to fall for you, it had to be the scented candle one! I mean, what are the odds! You _hate _scented candles! _Especially _cinnamon!" she giggled. "And the queen of scented candles is totally in _love _with you!"_  
><em>

"Mabel! That isn't true!" he protested.

"Sure it is! It says so right on this piece of paper!" the sweater wearing woman then did a backflip over to the coffee table and picked up the note. Dipper lazily floated towards her.

"To My Beloved Alcor." she read out loud in a sweet, loving voice. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"In this letter, I hope to get my love across to you, though I wish I could tell you in person. Though that is not possible, seeing as you have put up wards against me..." his twin trailed off before turning on him.

"You used magic to keep her away!?" she said in disbelief.

"No!" he stated defensively. "Those wards are for demons in general. And besides, it's better for her to stay far, far away."

"But Dipper!" she protested. "It's love! You can't just decide to keep her away!" Her voice then became a dreamy whisper. "You can't ignore romance."

"It's not love Mabel." Alcor sighed. Mizar leapt up off the coffee table, which she had sat down on while reading the letter.

"Are you telling me that her feelings for you aren't love? Because _this _is obviously love!" she waved the paper in his face for emphasis.

"Except it isn't. Demons _can't _love, it's not in their nature."

"Pfft!" Mabel rolled her eyes, and got on top of Stan's chair. "Come on bro bro, you can't expect me to believe they can't love. I mean look at you! You can love just fine. After all, you love me... right?"

"Of course I do! But that's different! I'm a special case. Canella isn't."

"You can say that a hundred times, but my belief will stay strong!" she did a small pose, holding up her fists.

"...What exactly is your belief?"

"That everything can love if they try! Even demons. Canella just needs a little guidance is all."

"That's a bad idea."

"What's a bad idea?"

"Your gonna go end up summoning Canella and try to teach her how to care, aren't you?"

"Of course I am Dippin Sauce! I mean, nobody is better at explaining love than I, Mabel Pines! I am the perfect love expert. I mean, look at me and Henry! We're perfect! I'm sure I can teach a demon how to care. I mean, how hard can it be?"

Alcor looked unimpressed.

"Did I not mention that demons don't have the capacity to care?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "Not to mention the fact that she will probably kill you if you try summon her?"

"Oh please, don't worry about me, I'll just use my baseball bat!" Dipper was silent for a moment, before saying,

"You know that it won't have any effect on a demon, right?"

Of course, Mabel ignored him, and went outside, bat in hand, with a piece of chalk, to go give dating advice to a demon.

Alcor sighed, shaking his head briefly, before going to see what Stan was up to.


End file.
